


Honeymoon - Day 1

by orphan_account



Series: Loving John Sheppard [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Lacey shorts, NSFW, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had seemed like such a good idea when he’d been standing in the store with Jeannie, picking out pretty things to wear for his husband...





	Honeymoon - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenOceana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOceana/gifts).



> Hi guys, back again. Summer break is finally here, yay! All 3 weeks of of it (sigh). 
> 
> This is for RavenOceana who gave me this idea exactly 49 days ago (according to AO3). Thank you for the inspiration :)

John shot up from his reclined position on the lounger where he’d been enjoying the late morning sunshine. His heart was going a mile a minute and he couldn’t hold back a soft moan. He was still sore from last night and getting himself ready in the shower this morning, and his abrupt movement caused his shorts to ride up and rub against his hole.

The lace was soft and luxurious and almost felt like a caress against his sensitive entrance.

                                                                               

He’d spent the last hour filled with indecision, back and forth between excitement at seeing Rodney’s reaction, and hastily disposing of all the lacy evidence and pretending the whole thing never happened.

It had seemed like such a good idea when he’d been standing in the store with Jeannie, picking out pretty things to wear for his husband (he still got a thrill at the thought of being married to Rodney). His excitement had lasted all through his morning shower and prepping himself just in case his new husband wanted to take advantage. John had actually needed a few minutes to calm himself before pulling the scrap of lace over his hips, for fear of staining the delicate material with his excitement.

He’d then spent the intervening hour second-guessing himself; would Rodney hate it, hate him; why had he even listened to Jeannie?!

Finally, sick of his own thoughts, he’d made Rodney a coffee and left it on the end table next to Rodney’s side of the bed. No doubt the elixir of life would rouse his addicted husband from even the deepest of sleeps. He’d returned to the balcony to wait it out and had just started relaxing in the sunshine, when the sound of movement in the bedroom had sent him into a panic.

The moment of truth was near.

John told himself to calm down, even if the worst case scenario happened and Rodney was disgusted, they _were_ married and John wore Rodney’s heavy collar.

He rearranged himself on the lounger, hands and knees, back arched and booty pointed in the direction of the bedroom for maximum first impression – nothing too complicated for his lacy debut. He made sure to be noisy, so Rodney would know where to find him.

“John, why did I wake up on my own?! You’d think after gifting you that monstrosity you’re lugging around with such pride, I’d at least warranted a morning blow job. The coffee was a nice touch but you’re falling down on the job…”

 The sound of a very loud gasp and the abrupt cut-off of Rodney’s bitching alerted John to the fact that his husband had finally caught sight of him and he couldn’t help stiffening in response. The moment was finally here.

He hadn’t heard Rodney move and almost ended face down in surprise when firm hands suddenly caressed his cheeks. He couldn’t hold back a shiver when one callused hand slowly made its way up his back and across his chest to grip his collar. His skin was sensitised to Rodney’s touch and everything felt amplified.

“Be a good boy and keep still, let me take care of you.”

The hand at his collar moved down to lightly flick at a nipple and the caress on his ass turned into a firm grip reminding him of his sore hole. All this coincided with the rough whisper right next to his ear and John felt lit up from the inside.

Hearing Rodney promise to take care of him always set his mind afloat. Rodney was a genius; of course he’d fuck John’s mind as well as his body.

The hand on his nipple worked its way slowly down his front before giving his dick several slow, lace covered strokes. John couldn’t hold back the moan that accompanied his shiver and instinctively leaned back into Rodney’s weight.

He was immediately rewarded as the fingers on his butt pressed firmly into his taint. He’d just found the perfect rhythm, enjoying the feel of Rodney at his back and the soft lace rubbing against his sensitive tip; when a sharp bite to his shoulder blade jolted him out of his pleasurable haze.

John turned to cast a baleful look over his shoulder “Rodney what the hell?!” but it only earned him a swat to a lace covered cheek.

“Come on. Up, I’m starving”

John was about to launch into another protest when he noticed Rodney’s lopsided grin and stopped in his tracks.

The last couple of weeks leading up to the wedding, Rodney had taken great pleasure in teasing (i.e. torturing) John by getting him all revved up and then sending him off to complete some simple-minded task.

Rodney never left John alone while he was completing his assigned tasks. In fact, he seemed to get some twisted pleasure out of watching John obey him before he’d finally pounce and drag John to the bedroom to finish what he’d started.

It had been and frustrating but also very pleasurable time.

John released an annoyed huff but did as he was told and heaved himself from the lounger. He was about to storm past Rodney when he was grabbed b the collar and kissed to within an inch of his life.

John felt himself relax in Rodney’s hold and clung to him in return. When he was finally released, his stood in stupor still clinging to Rodney; that never got old – never.

Rodney’s hand were on his ass again and John could help feeling a thrill of pride that his new husband couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He received a gentle kiss on the chin before Rodney whispered in his ear.

“My husband has gotten me a beautiful wedding present and it would be remiss of me not to enjoy every. single. moment.”

With that, John was turned toward the open-style living room and gently prodded to get himself moving. His earlier annoyance forgotten, John headed slowly towards the table heavily laden with fruits and pastries. The thought of having Rodney’s full attention sent the butterflies in his stomach aflutter. To have all the powers of that big brain focused solely on him was a heady feeling.

He could hear Rodney following behind, so he poured them both fresh cups of coffee while Rodney took a seat. But when he went to secure his own seat, he was pulled into Rodney’s lap.

“Now how can I fully enjoy my present with you sat all the way over there”

They enjoyed a quiet breakfast, a cool breeze blowing through the open windows, the distant sound of the surf in the background and Rodney feeding John fruit tartlets and sugar coated pastries.

Once the diabetes masquerading as breakfast had been consumed, Rodney instructed John to spread his legs either side of Rodney’s while Rodney got a ‘feel’ for his gift.

Rodney had givenhim the slowest handjob in history while grinding his hips against John’s tender ass. John was in heaven.

His orgasm had sneaked up on him and he’d managed to make a mess of the delicate briefs afterall.

Whilst he was still in his post orgasmic stupor, Rodney had shoved him off his lap and unceremoniously onto the table face down. Rodney had been threatening to eat him out in lieu of hunting down lube, when John had finally managed to come down enough to tell Rodney he’d already taken care of it.

His announcement had sent Rodney into a frenzy and the first hasty thrust had been unmeasured and aggravated his sore hole.

The pain had sent him off to that happy floaty place that being with Rodney always sent him to. He didn’t remember much after that, just a haze of pleasure and sensation.

When he came back to himself, they were back in the chair. This time he was being cuddled by Rodney with his head under Rodney’s chin and his legs hanging off to the side.

Rodney had the ripped shreds of his lacy briefs clutched in his hand.  John didn’t know why he’d been worried, the briefs were obviously a success.

Now he was even more sore.

Being married was awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while the World Cup final was playing in the background. Then I lost it :(  
> Brand new laptop eats my files every time there's an update.  
> I rediscovered it today so I'm posting it before it gets lost again.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
